Supernatural Abilities
Supernatural abilities are manifestations of the Void that can be divided into two categories - active and passive. When bestowed by the Outsider, mana is needed to perform active abilities, and the amount required varies by power. When granted by powerful artifacts linked to the Void, they only need to cool down, as seen in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Mana can be restored by using Piero's Spiritual Remedy or Addermire Solution. A small percentage of the mana (20%) will recharge automatically following a short delay after using the power. Several bone charms can affect the amount of mana stored, increase the amount gained and provide other sources of mana. The upgrading of supernatural abilities is done through the collecting and using of runes. Only those with the Outsider's Mark can use runes. ''Dishonored'' and Dunwall City Trials ''The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches ''Dishonored 2'' Corvo Emily Enhancements ''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' Other Users and Their Powers *Granny Rags **Blink **Unnamed variant of Blink used during combat that creates a shockwave to damage, stun, and knock back her enemies **Devouring Swarm **Unnamed ability that allows her to control rats summoned by others **Apprentice **An unnamed ability that summons a thick cloud of mist **Rune Crafting *The Lonely Rat Boy **Devouring Swarm *Morris Sullivan **Pull *A witch **Possession *An unknown woman **Possession **An unnamed ability that can pick locks *Delilah Copperspoon **Blink **Bloodbriar **Windblast-like scream **Arcane Bond **Thorns **Doppelgänger **Rune crafting **An unnamed ability that allows her to create enchanted statues of herself and communicate through them **An unnamed ability that can create gravehounds **An unnamed ability to transform things into stone **An unnamed ability that can take away Mark of the Outsider from another mark bearer **An unnamed ability that turns paintings into reality''Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit, Issue 4 *Brigmore Witches **Blink **Thorns **Windblast-like scream **Painted Flesh **Bloodbriar **An unnamed ability that turns paintings into reality **An unnamed ability that can create gravehounds **An unnamed ability that destroyed an entire room at Coldridge Prison (Only seen manifested in Melina) **An unnamed ability that uses the Oraculum's lenses and a person as sacrifice to trap another in his own mindDishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 31 (Only seen manifested in Lucinda) *Whalers **Blink **Pull **Vitality **Shadow Kill *Zhukov **Corroded Bonecharm Crafting ***An unnamed ability granted by a corroded bonecharm that allows him to transpose with his reflections ***An unnamed ability granted by a corroded bonecharm that cause nausea and disorientation to surrounding people Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored *Welcoming Host - Possession lasts 30 seconds on white rats (normally 20). *Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. *Vengeance - Being damaged grants a small amount of adrenaline. ''Void Walker's Arsenal'' *Void Channel - 20% increased duration for powers, increased range for Blink and Windblast. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches *Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *Hearty Crew - Summoned assassins deal more damage. *Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. *Vengeance - Adrenaline builds up faster but cools down quicker. *Leverage - Pull range and speed are increased, but so is the mana cost. ''Dishonored 2'' *Accommodating Host - Animal Possession lasts slightly longer. *Agile Will - Possession lasts slightly longer. *Bright Moon - Doppelgängers inflict more damage, but their duration is halved. *Dark Extraction - Shadow Walk assassination restores some Health. *Enduring Allies - Summoned Doppelgängers last longer. *Fading Light - Far Reach and Blink consume no Mana if used within a second of Assassination. *Invisible Thread - Far Reach renders you invisible during movement. *Life Bond - When you heal yourself, your summoned Doppelgängers are also healed. *Mind Runner - Your possessed human host can sprint. *Relocation Sickness - Witches sometimes stumble off-balance after magical relocation. *Resilient Allies - Summoned Doppelgängers have more health. *Restorative Glimmer - Health regenerates while using Dark Vision. *Separation Trauma - Enemies are rendered unconscious when you leave your host. *Shadow Embrace - Shadow Walk lasts slightly longer. *Shadow Repose - Regain Health during Shadow Walk. *Stolen Breath - Far Reach uses more mana, but enemies being pulled are silenced. *Twin Leech - Regain Health while your Doppelgänger is active. *Void Rapture - Sometimes enemies are rendered unconscious by Mesmerize. *Accommodating Host - Animal Possession lasts slightly longer. Dishonored: Death of the Outsider *Distracting Visit - When Displace is used, a version of Billie is left behind which will attract enemies. *Rapid Displacement - Use Displace without placing a marker (quick tap of L2/LB/right click). *Perfect Balance - Maintain your balance after Displace interpenetration, and sustain only half damage. *Leap Frog - Displace costs no Void Energy if used close to an unaware character, but Displace interpenetration will always kill you. *Discreet Swap - Brief invisibility after moving with Displace, but the distance is reduced. *Superior Foresight - Mark more objects with Foresight. *Third Eye - Gain an extra target marker when using Displace and Foresight. *Blink Eye - Targets marked by Foresight have reduced perception. *Cursed Gaze - Targets marked with Foresight have reduced health, but can only mark 1 living target. *Mobile Mimicry - Semblance drains less Void Energy. *Tactical Mimicry - Semblance can be used to briefly blind enemies in combat. *Void Leech - While using Semblance, killing an unaware target increases Void Energy, but move with a reduced speed. Trivia *According to Harvey Smith of Arkane Studios, the muttered phrases when Corvo uses a power are gibberish phrases made up of words in French, English, Arabic, Chinese and Portuguese. *Opening up the Quick-Access Wheel will slow time to 1/20th its original speed. Having the radial open is not ability-based, as movement speed is also reduced to a twentieth. *With the New Game + mode for Dishonored 2, it is possible to use Emily's powers when playing as Corvo and vice versa. **Before this function, it was still possible via hacking.Corvo's Doppelgänger *During the Dishonored 2 mission A Crack in the Slab, the protagonist's active supernatural abilities are disabled, though the passive ones still work as it was decided that removing them would be too disempowering. **Originally, Blink and Far Reach were going to be left active, but this decision was changed when the developers decided that time travel was interesting enough.Inside the Making of A Crack in the Slab *In Dishonored 2, supernatural abilities used in the Void consume no mana. *Originally, Emily had the ability to walk on walls and ceilings, changing gravity for herself and objects she touched. This was cut very early on due to the technical difficulties associated with it, eventually becoming Shadow Walk.IGN - EMILY COULD ALMOST WALK ON WALLS IN DISHONORED 2 *With the Original Game + mode (see New Game +) for Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, you will be able to play with three of Corvo and Emily's abilities, which will replace three of your own. Related Achievements ''Dishonored'' *Harm's Way - You caused 5 unintentional suicides. *Inhabitant - You stayed in possession of others for most of a 3 minute period. *Alive Without Breath - You took possession of a fish. *Creepy Crawly - You used a rat tunnel. ''The Brigmore Witches'' *Wall Of Flesh - Use an enemy lifted with Pull as a shield. ''Dishonored 2'' *The Lovers - Link 2 characters with Domino just before one kills the other. *Fatal Redirect - Killed an enemy with their own bullet. *Circle of Life - Cast Possession once, chaining between human, hounds, rat, fish and Bloodfly. Gallery Far Reach Concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Far Reach ability being used to bring an enemy closer. Far Reach concept art 2.png|Concept art for Far Reach in action. Far Reach concept art.png|Far Reach concept art. powers.png|Powers tutorial. Dishonored power wheel.jpg|Corvo's power wheel. powers screen.png|Daud's power menu. Dishonored-The Mark.png|The mark of the Outsider, which grants Corvo supernatural abilities. RatSwarm.jpg|Devouring Swarm. Blink.jpg|Blink. Windblast 02.jpg|Windblast II. possession.jpg|Possession II. Bend Time II.jpg|Bend Time II. Dark-Vision.jpg|Dark Vision II. Shadow kill.jpg|Shadow Kill. Blink4.png|Time stops as Daud decides his blink destination. Void gaze1.png|Void Gaze I. Summon assassin.jpg|Summon Assassin. Brigmore Witches 01.jpg|Pull II. Dishonored 2 far reach01.png|Far Reach. Shadow-walk-gif.gif|Emily uses shadow walk to assassinate Vice Overseer Liam Byrne (GIF). Doppelganger CK.png|Emily summoning a Doppelgänger. FarReach in the void.gif|Emily preparing to use an ability (GIF). References de:Übernatürliche Fähigkeiten es:Habilidades sobrenaturales ru:Сверхъестественные способности fr:Capacités surnaturelles it:Abilità e Poteri Soprannaturali zh:超能力 * Category:Supernatural